A Little Birdie Told Me
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: 1 room, 2 birds. The darkest members on the team move from room to room playing various games. What could happen? RobxRae!
1. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven's fists were clenched as she cursed Beast Boy. Raven was stuck in her room with Robin, all because the green pest couldn't keep his hands off the Tower's systems. Robin sat in one of the corners, arms crossed and watched in amusement as Raven paced the room punching the invisible changeling. Robin got up and roamed the room as if she weren't there. Raven looked at him confused and shook her head annoyed.

"Aren't you the least bit upset about this Robin?" Raven asked.

"Nope." Robin responded without looking at her.

"We could be locked in here for hours!" Raven argued.

"There's no one I'd rather be stuck in a room with Rae. Besides, it could be a lot worse. We could be locked outside." Robin explained. Raven's mouth opened slightly to retort, but she had nothing to say.

"Well, what are we going to do in here all day. Or at least until they get us out." Raven asked with her arms crossed under her cloak. Robin shrugged.

"We could play a game. Like truth or dare. If you're up to it." Robin suggested.

"I never thought you would play that game. You _do_ have many secrets." Raven cooed

"Yeah, but it's only you and I in here. I can trust you can't I Raven?" Robin asked smugly.

"That's up to you Boy Blunder, I can't _make_ you trust me." Raven answered.

"Oh yes you can." Robin stated knowingly.

"Ok, but I wouldn't. You should know that by now." Raven sat on her bed. Robin nodded and sat across from her.

"So, you go first." Robin told her.

"But what could we dare each other to do bird boy?" Raven asked crossing her legs. Robin crossed his legs as well facing her.

"Plenty of things. Just hurry up." Robin ordered. Raven rolled her eyes. "Truth or dare?" Raven siad.

"Dare." Robin answered confidently.

"Fine. Ok, I dare you to try on my unifrom. Cloak leotard and all." Raven dared him. Robin was about to argue but then he got up, retrieved one of her outfits and tried it on in the bathroom.

"There. I put it on." Robin yelled out from behind the bathroom door.

"I need proof. Come on out." Raven said. But Robin refused. Raven raised an eyebrow and threw the door open with her powers. Robin realized and pulled the cloak closer to himself. He walked out holding his uniform and sat back down across from Raven. Raven smirked and took his original outfit placing it behind her so he couldn't reach it.

"Your turn." Raven told him.

"Truth or Dare?" Robin asked non chanlantly.

"Dare." Raven stated.

"I dare you to... put my uniform on." Robin grinned. Raven looked indifferent, took the bright thing to the bathroom, put it on and stepped out. Robin admired her in his attire. Raven sat back down in her spot on the bed. She reached forward and pulled the mask off his face. Before Robin could do anything, Raven had secured it to her eyes smiling. Robin's eyes were an icy blue. Raven had figured they'd be ever since the mind meld. She kinda already knew. Through their bond she probably knew more about him then he did about himself. Robin pouted waiting.

"Truth." He said before Raven could ask him. Raven was bewildered. She was sure he'd stick to dares.

"Is it true Starfire's your girlfriend?" Raven asked supressing a smirk, as she watched him redden. However he wasn't reddening in embarressment, but rather anger. He took two deep breaths with his head bowed and answered.

"No."

"Look at me in the eyes Robin." Raven commanded.

"You have a mask on!" Robin pouted again. Raven tilted her head slightly, and Robin looked up directly into her face.

"No." He answered truthfully, irritated.

"Alright... Truth." Raven stated. Robin brightened up.

"Is it true you have a thing for Beast Boy?" Robin placed his hands on his hips.

"Pfffff... No!" Raven said folding her arms across her chest with her head turned to the side.

"Eyes Raven." Robin reminded her.

"No." She replied icily.

"I dare you to prove you don't like Starfire." Raven spat instantly.

"I never... you didn't... fine. How can I prove it." Robin asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, just prove it." Raven told him. Robin rubbed his chin in tohught before he leaned forward and kissed Raven.

"Is that enough proof?" Robin asked. Raven was dazed but soon realized what just happened.

"Not yet." Raven replied slyly. Robin shrugged.

"Well then, I'll just have to give you more." Robin pounced Raven and planted another kiss. A passionate one that lasted a good two minutes. Robin got closer to her ear and whispered. "A little birdie told me you like me."

A smirk played upon the half-demoness' lips. One of her hands slipped under the blue cloak Robin had on and grasped something. "A big birdie told me the same thing." Raven whispered back before kissing the Titans leader again.

Just then the door hissed open. Robin and Raven stood up, looked at one another once and left the room. Still in each other's clothing rather than their own.

* * *

A/N: Should I keep this a one-shot? Or add some more? I just don't know. Anyway, review! 


	2. What it's Like to be You

A/N: As you can see, I decided to continue this. I have my reviewers to thank, so this fic is dedicated to all RobxRae shippers, even those who haven't read it yet! The characters especially: Robin and Raven are probably a little ooc, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'RobxRae

Robin stepped into the main room. He looked around, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire had returned from the mall. That's why he and Raven were let out of the locked room. He realized he wasn't wearing his mask, and ran quickly to grab a fresh one from his closet. He slapped it on fast, a little too hard. Wincing and calling himself an idiot he walked back into the main room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him strangely. A second later, Raven came in. She still had on Robin's clothes.

"Dude, what were you guys doing in there?" Beast Boy finally asked.

"Forget it grass stain. I don't think we wanna know." Cyborg took a step back.

"Friends, why do you wear each other's articles of clothing? Do you wish to play dress up? OH I would love to participate in this joyous game!" Starfire squealed in delight and raced out of the room. Less than a minute later, Starfire flew back in holding a Slade mask to her face. Robin's masked eyes widened and he fell over in a faint. Raven decided that if she was going to dress like Robin for a day, she might as well act like him too. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at them blinking and more then confused.

"Slade!" Raven hissed through clenched teeth. Starfire giggled.

"Oh how glorious this is dearest friends!" Starfire chirped.

"I mean... Hello frie-- Robin!" Starfire tried to sound like Slade but failed miserably.

"Just step away man, just step away." Cyborg advised the changeling. They ducked behind the couch and waited.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you'll regret it!" Raven growled.

"Titans, GO!" Raven yelled out and charged foward. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her as if she were crazy and didn't move an inch. Raven sighed, they couldn't ever play along. Shrugging, she leaped up and was just about to send Starfire right through the opposite wall. But the alien princess dropped the mask and flew away down the hall shreiking terrified. Robin sat up and rubbed his head. Cyborg and Beast Boy watched silently. He got up, pulling his cloak closer and put on a straight face.

"That was disturbing." He uttered in a monotone. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to the door screaming like two little girls. Starfire flew in and was pulled out by the pair. They ran or flew as far away as they could to think about the situation.

"I can't believe I let him get away!" Raven ranted pacing the room.

"What's done is done. Let it go." Robin pulled his hood over his head.

"He was right. I am getting soft. I can't even touch him. I need to get better, I'll be in the training room if any one needs me." Raven jogged out.

Robin had on a half smile and walked after her. He watched her swing two bo staffs at the same time. She managed to do it right the first time. The next however, she whacked herself with one right in the nose. The second hit her in the back on the knees. She dropped them and noticed Robin at the door looking at her supressing his laughter.

"Is Slade back? Did he say anything? Where is he?" Raven was in front of him in a flash and grabbed his arms shaking him.

"No. Maybe you should get some rest Robin, you're acting obnoxious." Robin again monotoned calling Raven by his own name.

"I don't need to rest. Slade is out there! He's dangerous! He even got in the Tower! We can't let that happen again!" Raven pushed past him.

"Robin..." Robin called out to her retreating form. "This isn't good for you. You're acting childish and it's getting you no where." Raven stoped and turned to face.

"I'm worried for the team. For the city! Slade could be planning something. Something big that could mean the destruction of this city. I'm the leader of this team, I'm supposed to protect the innocent, and I won't allow Slade to harm the citizens!" Raven reasoned sounding more and more like Robin. Robin walked forward.

"Slade will be stopped. I'll make sure of it!" Raven stomped off. The metal souls on her boots making a loud, almost unbearable noise from impact. Her gloved hands clenched into fists. Robin watched as she went into her room first. A second later, she came out and went into _his _room.

"That was pointless." He said in that same tone and walked into _her_ room.

* * *

A/N: No comment... Just please Review! 


	3. What Mustard Can do

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans...**

* * *

The next day, everything was back to normal. Almost everything... Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire tried to keep away from Robin and Raven unitl they were sure those two were back to normal. Robin sipped some coffee and read the papers. While Raven sat across from him drinking her herbal tea and reading one of her books. They looked at each other every once in a while and the other three Titans just watched without a word. A few hours later, the three timid teens excused themselves to go out for some pizza.

"Took them long enough to leave." Robin announced.

"At least they left." Raven shrugged.

Robin typed a few things into the computer's systems.

"Tower lock-down anniciated." Popped up on the screen. Robin smirked.

"This is hide and seek like you've never seen before." Robin declared.

"You can't leave the Tower, and the lock-down assures us no interuptions." Robin clarified.

"It's on." Raven grinned, and phased through the floor.

"1...2..." Robin counted.

Raven hid herself in BB's room. It was so messy, thay nobody would ever be able to find her. Not under the mountain of smelly clothes. Dirty socks. Stinky old shoes...Thinking about it one more time, she decided that hiding in his room was a act of desperation. She was nowhere close to being desperate.

Phasing back thorugh the floor she ended up in Robin's room. This was possibly the best room to hide in. Robin wouldn't even suspect she was in there. It was too obvious. Raven is known for her unpredictability. Sure, she meditates everyday and drinks her tea, and reads her books, and fights villains. But no one ever knows what she's _thinking_ or feeling. So, since Robin couldn't know what she's thinking, he couldn't know where she's hiding. That, and her powers could get her out of there before Robin could open the door.

Robin finished counting, and walked around. Down the halls, in _her_ room. In Cy and Star's rooms. The basement. The only two rooms that were left were, Beast Boy's room, and his own. This was hard, he didn't know which to check first. Could be BB's... or his...

Robin put a bag over his head and burst trhough BB's door. There was a large pile of stuff thrown all over the place. He dived in head first and searched. Once he was sure there was no Raven he had good news and bad news.

Good news: Raven was surely in his room.

Bad News: He smelled like BB's underwear.

He quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and scrubbed himself off with cologne. There wasn't enough time to take a nice long, steaming bath with tons of bubbles and whatever else he could use to drown out the smell.

Now he set off toward his room. Raven could hear the foot steps getting closer so she knew she'd have to get out of the room soon. There was one problem. Her cloak got stcuk in the mattress of the Boy Wonder's bed. She tried tugging it out but it didn't work. How could she phase or even teleport now? She couldn't, or she'd get herself stuck in the middle of the floor, literally. The footsteps grew closer, and louder. Raven still tried pulling the damn thing out but it was no use. She fell back on her bottom and groaned. This was not what she had in mind. She cursed her cloak for it's bad moments, such as this one. There was one thing left to do, disregard her cloak. Just leave it there and get out. Another problem, the clasp wouldn't come off either! What or who the hell was doing this?

Just as she managed to squeeze her head under the collar. The door opened, she jumped up and prepared to phase through the floor. But the walking traffic light shot out his little grappling hook and caught the sorceress. The rope was wrapped around the empath and she was pulled toward her captor.

"I won Rae. I guess it's your turn now." Robin grinned with an arm resting around Raven's shoulder.

"How about we play tag now?" Raven suggested. Without a minute's pause Raven placed a small kiss on Robin's lips and broke free from his grasp.

"Well, tag. You're it!" Raven smirked and was already at the door. Robin ran for the door as Raven was was phasing through, and he managed to grab her belt. That did not hold her, so the belt was left in Robin's hand to his dissapointment. Raven was who knows where by now, and Robin was hearing blasts directed at the Tower. The other Titans were probably back and worried sick. He put the belt around his neck and made his way to the main room. Once he dissabled the lock down, he watched the offending teens dash in. They had some bags from their shopping expedition and layed them down to look at Robin.

"Nice bling Rob." Cy complimented admiring the gemmed chain, or rather belt around Robin's neck.

"Dude! Isn't that Raven's belt?" BB asked pointing.

"Oh how wonderful! Our friends have decided to play the 'dress up' game again! I wish to play as well! I shall return with a costume!" Starfire chirped and flew by. Robin tried to stop her thinking she'd show up as Slade again, but it was too late.

When she got back, she had on a huge hot dog costume. Smiling happily she skipped toward her 'not-so-secret' stash of mustard and squirted substance all over herself. Raven emerged, a fresh cloak in hand but beltless.

"There should be a law prohibiting the use of mustard. What she's doing is abusing the right to consuming that product." Raven monotoned and pulled Robin away behind her by the belt around his neck.

Starfire shrugged and drank some mustard. Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't believe their eyes, the two most serious and stubborn members of the team were acting strange. They always did, but this time around they were stanger.

"Hey Star, can you get high or something off that stuff?" BB asked her.

"I think so friends." Starfire giggled and wobbled around not understanding what 'high' or any of the related terms actually mean. Cy and BB took that as a 'yep, it sure does', and downed the rest of the yellow stuff in one shot. The wasted heroes fell over dazed and laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to finally update this. So review peeps.**


	4. Spin The Bottle

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven got her belt back and made her way into the main room. A dazed Robin following close behind her. The other three just stared at them. By now, they were speechless. Until of course, BB finished his bottle of tofu-flavoured water. That meant he'd have to throw it out. But he was too lazy to do so and got a brilliant.

"DUDES! Let's play spin the bottle." Beast Boy shouted out and got strange glances from his teammates. Cyborg nodded in approval; although a little hesitant. Starfire didn't quite get it but agreed to play anyway. Robin was contemplating, while Raven raised an eyebrow and stuck her nose deeper into her book. Robin shrugged and consented.

"Please, is mustard involved in this game? May Silkie participate?" Starfire asked as she took a seat with BB and Cy.

"Nope Star." BB replied giving her a weireded out look while laying the empty bottle on the floor. Robin went over to Raven.

"Rae, don't you wanna play?" Robin asked gesturing to the others who were waiting on them.

"Uhh, no." Raven said without looking away from her book.

"Come on Rae. It'll be fun!" BB yelled from his seat on the floor. Raven's eye twitched slightly and a vain in her head was popping out as well. Robin whispered something, while the others looked on ready to jump up and make a run for it at any moment. Raven's face calmed considerably. She put her book aside and Robin was seen making a quick hand gesture that was left almost unnoticed by the others.

She and Robin sat down across from each other and nobody noticed the next quick gesture Robin made. This one directed at the bottle. Robin spun the bottle first and it _'just happened' _to point right at Raven. Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg watched intently as Robin made his way closer to the empath. Starfire looked a bit confused, BB seemed dissapointed, and Cy looked like he was ready to kill. Robin leaned in and-- the alarm went off. Out of all the time in which the damn thing could have gone off, it had to happen in that moment. The team got up and raced out to defeat whoever it was that dared to delay the smooch.

Once that was done, the team once again settled down ready to commence with the game. Robin had to spin again and that he did. The bottle again stopped at Raven. They leaned in closer and-- Silkie began whining out. They had to stop since Starfire had to go take care of him. Starfire returned, having put Silkie back to bed and came back down to play. Once they were all ready, BB insisted Robin spin again. The leader did and the bottle stopped at Raven again. At this point, BB was getting suspicious. He did not quite understand how this could happen. But he kept his mouth shut for the time being.

The two teen were face to face when-- the tv suddenly opened and the volume was at the max. The very loud and obnoxious sounds coming from the screen pulled the heroes away from their fun. Robin emitted a low growl at his luck. While Beast Boy was happy Robin hadn't gotten any from Raven yet. They lowered the volume and turned off the tv so that they could get started again hoping nothing would disturb them this time.

After seating themselve, Robin spun again. Again, the bottle _by a stroke of 'luck'_ landed on Raven. This time, Robin was absolutely determined to get a taste when-- Beast Boy launched himself at the non suspecting girl and planted a big wet one on her. With his eyes closed he hadn't noticed he kissed Starfire instead of Raven. For Starfire had moved in front of her trying to steal Robin's kiss. The both of them backed off spitting out in disgust. Cyborg of course began to laugh his shiny behind right off while Roin and Raven were finally able to kiss.

This did not go unnoticed by the others. Cyborg was left to play his video games all alone. Since Robin & Raven and Beast Boy & Starfire were too busy making out anywhere they could just for the hell of it. That was until, Silkie came sliding along side the metal teen...

* * *

**A/N: Short... just don't kill me okay? It's better than nothing! Stay positive ppl you'll get what you want in time. Oh yeah and it sucks, but that's just imo.**


	5. Game Over

**A/N: I know! I haven't updated in a while now. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. (A pity I know...)**

After the fiasco of 'spin the bottle' BB came up with a hot new game. Called 'Pin the tail on your girlfriend' Raven absolutely refused to make a fool out of herself and participate in such childish activities. But an eager Starfire was more then willing to have her Robin feel her up. And as far as a down to earth empath was concerned, that could not happen, so she positioned herself and stood there with a look of nausea as the first to take a shot at it was BB. She thanked Cyborg for spining him around a couple of times and causing him to lose his orientation. That, and he was wearing a blindfold

Beast Boy approached a crest fallen Starfire who had wanted Robin to go first. BB was sure that the girl infront of him was Raven and took the liberty of patting the bottom he had found. Finally pinning the tag with the word 'Beast Dude' printed on it to the behind of his catch. Starfire pouted for she had been claimed BB's woman for the day. The changeling did not know of what he had done and still had on the blind fold. He was led away from the scene and, thinking Cyborg was Raven, started to rub his behind. Cyborg turned red with steam coming out of his ears and smacked the unknowing green teen.

"DUDE! Raven what was that for!" BB yelped.

"It ain't Raven. It's me!" Cy tore the blindfold away from the ever-green eyes of the shape shifter and glared down at him.

"And... you have not claimed Raven, you have claimed me." Starfire said in a sad tone.

"AWW MAN!" BB whined and flaied his arms around angrily and distressed.

Cy strapped on the thick piece of cloth and was spinned around by Robin who was anxious to know who he would be getting. The person remaining who hadn't been chosen by one of the contestants was all his. So far, the two people left available for claiming were Raven and none other than Silkie. God have mercy on him and spare him the humiliation of spending a day with that sluggish creature. Cyborg made his way around. He seemed to be moving in Raven's direction. But he made a swift turn and pinned his tag onto Silkie! Robin could have jumped for joy. But instead, decided to take a moment of silence for his good friend who was stuck with the strange animal, or whatever that thing was.

Cyborg was alerted of his win by the howling laughter of the tofu eating pest. And, he couldn't help but ask himself: _'Is this thing even a **girl**?' _Starfire was clapping, for she thought his claim was great. She loved her little bongorf and couldn't help but cheer the metal teen for his gain. Cyborg ripped the cloth off his face and watched in horror as the merry pet of the alien princess, came closer to him with a freaky smile on his face. Only out done by the goofy grins on BB and Star's face. The only thing evident in the Boy Wonder's expression was victory and suttle anxiousness. Plus a coky and sexy smile that was decorating his already handsome features.

Raven was quite relieved that she was now Robins girl for the day. But, Cy was too busy screaming in horror at his discovery and newly pronounced partner for the day. Keeping in mind, it was an all day - all night deal. He held Silkie in his large hands and tried to force a smile to make sure that his Tameranean teammate was not offended by his disgust in her pet choices. She seemed to happy to be saddened by his exagerative rants on how he refused to spend the day talking to a slime ball (litrally).

Raven approached the masked member of the Titans who was eyeing her with a sneaky look creeping into view. Who knew what he had in mind for the rest of the day. Nevermind the fast approaching night which scared her even more. Well, not scare. She didn't do fear. It wasn't her style. But she was slightly worried on what he was planning. At least, he was her best match. So, she was over joyed to know it was him she's be stuck with.

Cy had the sleezy Silkie on his shoulder and he was talking to Starfire and Beast Boy who were staring at Robin and Raven. The jelousy in thier eyes was quite evident. They obviously weren't people to hide what they felt. They liked to let others know what they were thinking. These were just one of those times. Starfire had always had a thing for Robin. And same went for Beast Boy, who made it very clear he held interest for the Raven of the team. But who were they to complain! They were stuck together against their will. But they were willing to take that risk. And not only that, but they got along ok too. They could make a good couple. Too bad they didn't realize it. Or, didn't want to. They couldn't bring themselves to accept the relationship between Raven and Robin. After all, they didn't have to, so why should they?

But all things considered... they were lucky to be together and not promised to a worm thingy made in a lab. He should be the one bawling his eyes out. or glaring with jelousy. He couldn't play games with this thing. He didn't know what to feed it. He couldn't talk to it. He couldn't even touch it! Which reminded him, that _it_ as he so nicely put it, was sitting on his shoulder. How nasty and innapropriate is that!

Without another word, he decided to go work on his baby. Silkie could just watch in silence, and maybe... just maybe he coud forget the slimy thing was there in the first place. But then again, he was never the lucky one. What would make this time any different. Perhaps he needed to start attending Mass more often.

So, all were happy in Titans Tower... well not really. Starfire and BB were really bumed, and Cyborg was terrified. The only happy ones were Robin and Raven, the now 'official' love birds.

**A/N: I've been slacking off lately. I've been a little lazy when it comes to writing these days. But hey, it happens! You can't always be excited about sitting down and thinking... and thinking some more. And writing... and writing some more. Did I mention thinking? Plus there's the little voices in my mind that tell me not to. Ok, I don't hear little voices... but I put off updating anyway. Who cares though? I just did and that's all that matters. So, hope everybody enjoyed it. It has to be better than my previous chapter. I'm running out of ideas. At least funny ones. Now, Cyborg fans out there, that might be reading this sorry excuse for a fic... forgive me. I just _had _to stick him with Silkie lol. Aside from that, RobStar fans, BBRae fans, I'm not sorry. So if you'll review with good things or helpful tips thanks, but if you feel like flaming. You probably already know I support RobRae and will _NEVER... EEEEEEVER_ stop. (Gotta love Jericho.) So Deal With It! (btw... that's a fic of mine, if ya haven't read it yet do so right away! Pairings are mentioned in the summary/description.) ****But, more importantly... now brace yourselves, this was the last chapter. So this is the end. Sorry, but I got bigger better things coming soon so I gotta end this here. And, yes I know this A/N was nearly longer than the actual chapter, but oh well.**


End file.
